Berruguete Leonardo Montgomery
B' 'Berruguete Leonardo Montgomery (January 1, 1890-December 25, 2016) was and still is the role model of the Kalitans, he is the last living child of one of Chawosauria's greatest emperors, Johnathan Saint Montgomery and his wife, Samantha Isabella Maximilian. In 2015, he is 125 years old and he had been living through World War 1 to the great depression to World War 2 to the Cold War to the Civil Rights Movements to the time of Liberalizing, he supports the Democratic Party of the United States and he believed that in his mind, he believed that America is a great nation where all folks are equal. Berruguete believed and still believed in the time of history catches up with the present and future and a great historian and journalist and he had completely modernized himself completely by listening to today's greatest hits. Berruguete is Chawosauria's most oldest living Supercentenarian and he lived insanely over 120 years. In Chawosauria, all Chawosaurians are all Supercentenarians because they were so healthy under the laws of the restriction of diet act. Berruguete never had smoked or drink at all, he never ate any sweets and was the father of four children and one of his children, Berruguete Montgomery ii had died at 97. Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII knew Berruguete and is today the elder of the Montgomery family, the Chawosaurians had also explained how much health he has in his body and Berruguete is known as the "Man who watched the world" he was a World War 1 veteran and his son, Maximilian Montgomery was a World War 2 veteran. Berruguete was the victim of racial discrimination because of his race as Native American from the Arctic region of Canada and he still tells children the story of the time with no equality and love. Berruguete still continues on living. Early Life Prince of Chawalliankalitanity Berruguete was born on January 1, 1890 in the Arctic Circle of Canada and he was crowned and has had served as Prince and was called the youngest prince and was said that he would be crowned as emperor if his elder brother was killed in the First Brutal War. But the Chawalliankalitans had been defeated by the foreigners on December of 1895 and Berruguete was forced to leave his home that he only knew, at the age of five. Living in the United States Berruguete had a life struggle while he was heart broken about being forced to abandon his home, he grew up in depression and he grew up angry at his parents, he never felt he had faith in the Chawalliankalitan god and he lost his faith in 1902, when the United States had President, Theodore Roosevelt, Berruguete got involved in the Civil Rights Movements in 1909 and he believed that all men regardless of race and gender were and are created equal, as time went by to the 1910s, Berruguete saw the brutality of women and saw the depression of many peoples such as African Americans. In World War 1, Berruguete was opposed to America's involvement in the war and Berruguete was not in favor of President, Woodrow Wilson's presidency, Berruguete demanded for the complaination to the Chawosaurian Confederacy Council. Jobs and Career Berruguete has been struggling for a job, a dead end job that he hated, Berruguete had been working unpaid, other he was forced to work. Women's Rights Berruguete was in favor of women's rights, equal payments and equal wages and was in favor of their right to vote as adults, Berruguete was in favor of women's equal opportunity. Great Depression As Berruguete blamed president, Woodrow Wilson for world war 1, he faced the difficulties especially in his 30s and he was in favor of Franklin D. Roosevelt's new deal plans. New Deal Berruguete loved Franklin Roosevelt's ideas and enjoyed it all, Berruguete finally had a job, all Americans were all employed and when World War 2 struck, Berruguete began to fear Roosevelt. World War 2 Berruguete saw the news, Japan had invaded the United States on December 7, 1941, but the Japanese Americans who were accused as supporters of the Empire of Japan, were placed into Internment Camps, Berruguete deeply opposed the situation, when Roosevelt began running for a fourth term, Berruguete did not voted for Roosevelt and realized Roosevelt was a mistake. Cold War and the Civil Rights Movements Berruguete began to see America as should be a changing country, he did saw a changing country, a society that he wanted to be as it is today. Cold War Concerns Berruguete had also saw Joseph Stalin as a threat as he said was one of Roosevelt's mistakes, Berruguete saw that the Soviet Union had tested a nuclear device which caused America to step out of Europe and let Western Europe deal with the situation. Civil Rights Movements Berruguete saw the issue of minorities fighting for equality before the law, Berruguete deeply supported the issue, Berruguete saw the issues of African Americans, Native Americans, the hippies and the peace movement and Gay Rights. Berruguete said the 1960s is the time of change and people who should be a freer nation with as of Liberalism and alittle bit less Conservatism, Berruguete opposes the Republican Party and still is today. Berruguete accuses the Southern Part of the United States as being Racist, Antisemitic and Homophobic, Berruguete supports illegal immigration and the support for illegal immigrants to become equal citizens, Berruguete believes today that Illegal immigrants are not to be treated badly or be send back to their country. African Americans Berruguete supported the equality with African Americans and he embraced them with hope as a liberal activist, he enjoyed Dr. King's speeches and when assassination of king, Berruguete felt terrible for king. Gay Liberation Movements Berruguete encouraged the gays to march for peace and equality, and fair treatment, he does not believe Homosexuality is a choice as it is immutable, he denied the statements that Christians say about Homosexuals and Berruguete was of the Chawalliankalitan faith, the faith does not condemn Homosexuality and Homosexuality is not a taboo in the faith that is still being worshiped today. Peace Movement Berruguete opposed the war in Vietnam because Berruguete believed anger and war does not solve any problems, as the United States faced defeat in the war in 1975, Berruguete did not shown disappointment but joy because the war was over. Soviet War in Afghanistan Berruguete was relief that the United States choose not to go to war, the United States did not enjoy the Soviet Union fighting the war, but the Americans did gave weapons to the Afghan soldiers which turned out tobe a bad idea. the war ended in 1989. Ending of the Cold War Berruguete saw the Democratic Revolutions of Europe in the 1980s and 1990s and as the USSR and other Communist Nations saw their last days, Berruguete was happy because the Cold War was over. LGBT Social Movements Berruguete's Views on Homosexuality Berruguete said in 1993 when Bill Clinton becomes the president and became disturbing the Gay Community with his Anti-Gay Policies and Pro-Gay non discrimination policies. Berruguete said completely that he said Homosexuality is not a choice it is immutable and no it's not a disorder, when Bill Clinton signed Don't Ask Don't Tell and the Defense of Marriage Act, Berruguete was opposed to the acts and called for change to come. 21st Century When the year 2000 came, Berruguete saw an even changed world, Berruguete has became the first Chawosaurian in 2000 to make it to the age of 110 and has became the first Chawosaurian to make it to the year 2000 with such age. September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks Berruguete felt the future had already came, but still saw terror in the 21st century, the September 11, 2001 attacks was the first war assault in the 21st century in World History and as the war on terror came, some of his relatives and descendants went to fight, he became the family elder of the Montgomery Family and he opposed George W. Bush's presidency as a Republican the president himself. Hurricane Katrina of 2005 Berruguete realized how serious the 21st century is, he saw new technology and disliked Bush's ideas on the recovery of the city of New Orleans. Same-Sex Marriage Same-Sex Marriage did not exist at all until the beginning of the 21st century, the Netherlands was the first country to legalize same-sex marriages and Canada was the first country to legalize it as a foreign country outside of Europe and then Massachusetts was the first U.S. state to legalize same-sex marriage in 2004, when California legalized and banned same-sex marriage in 2008, Berruguete did not enjoyed it. Berruguete was in favor of same-sex marriage and voted for Obama twice. Barack Obama Berruguete enjoyed Obama's plans except war plans, he enjoyed Obama's LGBT Rights plans and he enjoyed wages plans and he also was in favor of the repeal of Don't Ask Don't Tell. But when the second time, Berruguete saw Obama's actions in Iraq with IS, Berruguete is terrified as IS and wanted Obama to keep IS under control. Presidential Elections of 2016 Berruguete is a Democrat, he is in favor of Hillary Clinton, but does not trust Bernie Sanders, but would not vote for Donald Trump, Berruguete felt disrespected with Donald Trump's xenophobic and islamophobic plans. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Atheist